Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to calibration techniques for passive positioning in wireless communication networks.
Various positioning techniques can be employed for determining the position of a wireless communication device (e.g., a wireless local area network (WLAN) device) based on receiving wireless communication signals. For example, positioning techniques can be implemented that utilize time of arrival (TOA), the round trip time (RTT) of wireless communication signals, received signal strength indicator (RSSI), or the time difference of arrival (TDOA) of the wireless communication signals to determine the position of a wireless communication device in a wireless communication network. These positioning techniques are dependent on precise time measurements and therefore may be sensitive to variations in hardware and/or software configurations of the wireless communication devices. The accuracy of the positioning results may vary, for example, based on device model, software version, or manufacturer.